Mabel's Victory
by LeoPines1729
Summary: One of my relatives had an idea of how Mabel could've succeeded in GF Universe 1. I decided it was good enough to put in a fan fiction, so here are the results.
1. Chapter 1

**Leo: Hello! I'm sorry, yet my major business came back recently so I may not be able to post as often. Anyways, today we're going to look at a way Mabel Pines could have succeeded in making Dipper and Wendy a future couple in GF Universe 1. GF Universe 3, by the way.**

 **Mabel: Hurray! I succeed!**

 **Dipper: Let's get ready.**

 **Soos: Ok, let's start this thing**

 **Leo: In, 3, 2, 1, GO!**

 **Part 1**

 **Romantic Grapefruit**

"Here are your meals, with pink grapefruit juice" Mabel told them

"Yum, this spaghetti is good" Wendy commented

"I agree" Dipper responded "Anyway, I'm getting thirsty"

"Me too" Wendy replied

"Cheers" they both say as they drink their drinks simultaneously

They didn't know it, yet those pink grapefruit juice drinks contained pink love potion in them! So when they drank them, they felt a connection between each other yet were a bit too shy to admit it.

"So, Dipper…um…should we walk around nature together after we eat this delicious spaghetti?" Wendy asked

"Sure" Dipper replied

(Meanwhile, Stan was walking around nature himself, with Soos to accompany him)

 **Leo: I really hope you forgive me for the inconveniencing busi-**

 **Dipper: That's a reference to the title of s01e05. "The Inconveniencing"**

 **Leo: Sharp eye, Dipper!**

 **Robbie, Stan, Mabel, and Pacifica: Yeah! Good job!**

 **Dipper: Thanks!**

 **Soos: Anyway, time to end it here!**

 **Everyone: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo: Hello! Today, we're looking at how Dipper and Wendy reveal their feelings.**

 **Mabel: People finally telling the romantic truth is really good**

 **Pacifica: I'm really glad that I'm only mentioned at the end. Yay, minor roles!**

 **Dipper: I like minor roles too.**

 **Stan: Anyway, time to begin!**

 **Soos: Yep, quickly!**

 **Author: 3**

 **Wendy: 2**

 **Leo: 1**

 **Robbie: GO!**

 **Part 2**

 **Their Crush Reveal**

 _It was 4:00 PM and none of them said anything_

"Wendy…" Dipper said

"Dipper…" Wendy said at the same time

"No, you first!" they both respond

"I insist, you first!" they both replied

"This is going to go on forever at this rate" Dipper realizes

"Yeah" Wendy agrees "I'll go first"

"Ok then" Dipper agrees

"Well…I seem to like you" Wendy confesses

"Um…I know; we're friends aren't we?" Dipper responds

"No, I mean…I like-you like you!" Wendy clarifies

"Did it just start today?" Dipper asks

"Yeah" Wendy replies "How did you know?"

"Because I feel something similar actually" Dipper admits

"Whoa!" Wendy responds "Should we fangirl / fanboy scream right now?"

"I guess…" Dipper replies

*fangirl/fanboy scream*

(Stan: Man, coyotes sound a lot worse than I remember

Soos: Agreed)

"Oh, so maybe Mabel was right about us being a good couple and not knowing it" Dipper mentions

"Yeah, she was" Wendy replied "Yet we probably have to wait 6 years before dating"

"I know" Dipper responds "Because that's when both of us would be 18 and above"

"Yeah" Wendy agrees "Anyway, I've got to go, bye!"

"Farewell!" they end off

 **Leo: And there you go! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm going to give you guys a matrix code at the end. The matrix key for encoding is:**

 **8 3**

 **5 2**

 **Soos: Huh?**

 **Mabel: Don't worry if you don't get it, I think Dipper and the Author are the only ones who'll get it**

 **Stan: Yeah!**

 **Wendy: Ugh! Math!**

 **Robbie: I know, right?**

 **Pacifica: Luckily Leo isn't FORCING us to decode.**

 **Dipper: Yeah, anyway, we've got this covered**

 **Author: Yep, anyway let's start this thing!**

 **Robbie: 3**

 **Wendy: 2**

 **Pacifica: 1**

 **Soos: GO!**

 **Part 3**

 **Corduroy Code Guessing**

 _When Wendy goes back to her cabin:_

"Dad, I just had a weird and at the end, wonderful day!" Wendy said

"Really?" her brothers ask "Why?"

"I found my special someone!" Wendy replied

"Whom does your heart desire?" Manly Dan asked very curiously

"1, 2, 3, 3, 4, 5" Wendy responds

"Huh?" her family asks

"The numbers represent different letters" Wendy said "You'll have to figure what the letters are"

"Huh? I thought you broke up with him!" a brother said thinking his sister was referring to her emo teenage ex-boyfriend.

*Wendy facepalms*

"The last letter isn't E" Wendy replied "Yet E is in there . . ."

"Oh!" the brother replied "OK"

"I've got it!" another brother said 90 seconds later

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked "Let me see"

*Shows piece of paper with his guess on it and a few errors he made along the way*

"Yes, you are right!" Wendy said "You can tell them"

"Guys, I know who it is!" the brother said "Hint: E is the substitute for 4"

"You can already tell them the answer, anyone who's done and is correct can spill the beans" Wendy reminded

"I've got it!" the one who initially thought of ROBBIE said "Is it the one you friend zoned before?"

"Yes it is" the one who predicted the right answer after 1.5 minutes said

"Oh, so that's why it was a bit weird!" Manly Dan realized

 **Leo: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Good luck at the matrix code! Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm going to put the matrix code here. However I'm sorry, I said it'll be on the ending yet this won't end here like I thought it would. Now the alphabet would be that A=1, B=2, all the way to Z=26 and a space is written as 0.**

 **Robbie: Ok, whatever!**

 **Pacifica: I'll just leave it to the experts to decode it.**

 **Mabel: Anyway, time to start**

 **Dipper: 3**

 **Author: 2**

 **Stan: 1**

 **Soos: GO!**

 **Part 4**

 **Dipper's "Thank You"**

"Mabel, thank you for those meals" Dipper said "And you were right about Wendy and me"

"I told you that you're a good couple!" Mabel responded

"Be careful with coyotes" Stan told them "Here, they sound a lot worse than usual"

"What do they sound like?" Mabel and Dipper asked

*Stan impersonates the 'coyotes' he heard*

"By the way, it was our fangirl / fanboy scream you heard" Dipper corrected "Not weird sounding coyotes"

"Oh!" Stan and Soos realize

*Pacifica breaks in*

"Whoa!" Pacifica asked "Did I hear correctly? Dipper's with someone else now?"

"My other people's crushes senses are tingling!" Mabel announces

*Dipper, Soos, and Stan gasp*

173 68 24 102 63 75 60 53 63 113

110 45 15 65 40 47 39 35 42 73

 **And there's your matrix code. You may use an online calculator if you desire. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Let's move on to the next chapter.**

 **Author: Is the message by columns or by rows?**

 **Leo: By rows**

 **Dipper: I told you so!  
Author: Anyway, time to tell everyone about the message!**

 **Dipper and Author: We got the message! It was describing how Pacifica felt toward Wendy!**

 **Pacifica: It does NOT! I'm not green-eyed of that lucky redhead!**

 **Stan: Admit it, you're bitter!**

 **Mabel: I'm glad Dipper and Ford were able to decode it.**

 **Robbie: Yeah, high school is a total disaster**

 **Wendy: Yeah, it's a nightmare**

 **Soos: I can't recall my algebra class, so I'm glad they found out what the message meant for us.**

 **Leo: Anyway, time to start!**

 **Part 5**

 **He's not for you**

"Ok, you caught me" Pacifica confesses "I have a crush on Dipper. It's just that after him giving advice to me about my parental issues, I can't help thinking about him."

*Pacifica cries*  
"Let me talk with you about it tomorrow, Pacifica" Mabel replies "It's time for all of us to sleep"

"OK" Pacifica responds while weeping and feeling dreadful.

 _Tomorrow morning_

"Look Pacifica," Mabel explains "when I put love potion in their drinks yesterday it should've only lasted for 3 hours if they weren't meant to be"

"Wait, are you sure that's the case?" Pacifica questioned "I even kiss a pillow with his face drawn on it"

"Read the love potion recipe yourself!" Mabel replied "See? It says so right here"

"Well then, whom am I supposed to be with?" Pacifica asks

"Well, I showed you the recipe" Mabel responds with sass "Follow it and see for yourself"

 **Did you get the reference with the line about kissing a pillow? Well . . . just in case, here's the reference:**

 **In Land Before Swine (s01e18), around 2 minutes and 48 seconds in, when Mabel impersonates Dipper, you'll hear this:**

 **"*Gibberish*, let's solve a mystery! I kiss a pillow with Wendy's face drawn on it!"**

 **So, when Pacifica said that she kisses a pillow with his face drawn on it, it was a reference of Dipper doing the exact same thing!**

 **Anyway, I apologize for not posting a chapter for long. I hope you're not mad at me. Have a good day! Goodbye!**


End file.
